


Spots and Stripes

by MayLovelies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: Zeb notices that Kallus is the only person he's seen who has freckles, and naturally Zeb grows curious.





	Spots and Stripes

“What is it?” Kallus finally asked after catching Zeb staring at his face for near ten minutes straight.

“What, you don’t like me staring at you?” Zeb responded light heartedly, a chuckle following.

“it’s just distracting.” Kallus responded in an annoyed tone, but Zeb could see through it.

The two of them, currently sitting on the ground full of reports, strategy plans, etc…, had been organizing Kallus’ office for hours now and the sun had just begun to set. The warm yellow ray illuminated Kallus’ face in a way that Zeb hadn’t quite seen before and all to quickly, he noticed numerous yet small, dark spots scattered around his face.

He’d seen them on his face before, but only at a far off glance (and not when they were on friendly terms at that) and in the blink of an eye, they seemed to have disappeared. He’d hardly remembered seeing them when they were on Geonosis. But now, there they were, as numerous as the stars in space, scattered like an artist spilled his ink. Zeb had never seen any other human with these spots on their faces; not Kanan, Ezra or Sabine. Only Kallus and in all truth, Zeb was curious. This made Kallus even more unique to him.  

“I don’t mean to be a distraction, if you want me to leave I can.”

“No, I wouldn’t get any of this done without you.” Kallus admitted, sighing and looking up at from his data pad toward Zeb who still gazed at him. “Zeb, I’m serious, what is it? Is something wrong with my face?”

Zeb rolled his eyes. “If it’s really bothering you—”

“It is.” Kallus grinned.

“I wanted to know what those spots were on your face were, and why you have them.”

Kallus blinked for a while, confused and even reached to touch his face. But then, his eyes flickered in a moment of realization and he smiled at Zeb again.

“Freckles? You mean my freckles?”

“If that’s what they’re called then yeah. You’re the only human I’ve seen with them…it’s a little…odd.”

Kallus rose an eyebrow before scooting closer to Zeb. “Odd in a bad way?”

“That’s not what I meant!” Zeb defended. “It’s just, like I said, you’re the only human I’ve seen with them. Just wanted to know why you had them.” He shrugged, seeking another stray data pad on the ground and moving to grab it.

Kallus then reached over to Zeb and lightly touched his arm. His fingers traced over one of the many stripes laced on his fur.

“I have freckles for the same reason you have stripes…I was just born with them. Some people say it’s because I’ve been in the sun too long but…I was stuck in a star destroyer for most of my time with the Empire, but they certainly do show more in the light.” After a while of being infatuated with his lover’s stripes, he drew his hand back and smiled. “Do you like them then.”

“Yeah, they’re odd,” Zeb replied, reaching a hand to rub Kallus’ freckled face. “but they’re unique.”

Both held each other’s gaze for a few seconds more until Zeb removed his hand from Kallus’ face, and they both returned to their tasks.


End file.
